Yo te esperare
by vosty88
Summary: Chico bestia sigue esperando a que ella algún día va a regresar


_**Nos soy dueño de los titanes**_

 _ **Gracias a**_ _ **BeastDark**_ _ **quien me ayuda a escoger el título**_

 _ **Es pero que les guste**_

 _ **Yo te esperare**_

Es una día común para los titanes dos ellos están jugando vídeo juegos pero no era los mismo la diversión de la Torre cada vez era más triste tras los pasos de las semana que se convirtieron en meses después en años. No era lo mismo el seguí esperando en la azotea por su regreso.

Se podía ver que el invierno venía y parece que va ser más fuerte que los otros dos años atrás, los dos chicos casi adultos uno se encontraban en sus 22 años de edad y el otro está en sus 25 años, los vídeo juegos no eran casi lo mismo sin su amigo verde que seguía esperando por su novia que se fue sin decir nada a nadie destrozado el corazón del chico verde.

Iré por el - Dice cyborg que deja su control remoto en el sofá y se va, por las enorme ventanas se podía ver que está empezando a nevar pequeños copos nieve empezaba a caer en los grandes ventanales, en las esquinas de las enorme ventas de cristal se podía ver una fina capa de nieve.

Robín ve que su amigo cibernético cruza las puertas de la sala, el decide levantarse y ir a ver a su novia starfire que se encontraba adornado una torta, robín le había sugerido a cyborg que le enseñará a cocinar comida terrestre a su novia, al saber que en dos ocasiones tubo internado en la enfermería por la comida de su novia y en parte lo comió para subirle el animo a su amigo verde, Robín sonríe al recordarlo, colocándose detrás de su novia la rodea con sus brazos- huele bien Star de que es - le pregunta mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Hola novio Robín amigo cyborg fue a intentar de subirle el ánimo amigo chico bestia- le pregunta ella mientras seguía adornado su pastel, starfire al terminar de decorar el pastel y se voltea y le unta el rostro a su novio con glaseado, robín no se queda atrás y ve una tasa con harina y le arroga un poca en la cara de su novia, los dos en piensan una pequeña pelea.

Cyborg antes de subir las escaleras coge dos a abrigos, que se encontraba en uno de los ganchos al pie de las escaleras, él se pone uno de color azul grueso para que lo proteja del viento helado, al abrir las puertas lo ve allí parado intentado de cubrirse con sus brazos, el da un suspiro y camina hacía el .

Cyborg dime acaso hice algo mal, intento de recordar pero no se que salió mal solo… solo "da un suspiro" solo le dije que si quería casarse con migo la amo- dice chico bestia sin voltear a ver a su mejor amigo que se quedó quieto, algunas lágrimas que habían salido se habían empezado a congelar en sus mejillas que están rosadas por el fuerte frío, chico bestia esta tan cerca del bordo que podía ver que el mar se empezaba a congelarse alrededor de la isla

La verdad no se hombre quizás desvistes esperar fue muy a apresurado no se la verdad- le dice mientras le coloca la chaqueta para cubrirlo del fuerte frío-vamos amigo vamos adentro, te are un buena taza de chocolate o le diré a Star que te lo preparé- comenta con una risa mientras le coloca las manos en los hombros a su amigo.

No gracias la últimas vez le quedó simple y tenía cosas alrededor que flotaban no supe lo que era- le responde mientras le da una sonrisa, los dos deciden entrar- sabes ya e perdió su aroma no sé como huele, tengo frío hombre, aún cuando tengo está chaqueta puesta, ella no va a regresar ya van a cumplir dos años des de que se fue, la hemos buscando por todos lados y no la hemos encontrado. Cyborg se quedó callado no sabía que decir cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo la cerraba por que no sabía que decir, los dos al abrir las puertas ven a sus dos amigos allí en la cocina, chico bestia y cyborg ven los rostros de sus dos amigos que están untados de glaseado y a harina, las risas se podían escuchar por toda la sala. Robín y starfire se detiene al escuchar las puertas abiertas dejaron de reír al ver el rostro de su amigo verde, sus ojos había perdido el brillo de alegría que tenia, había dejó de contar chistes o hacer bromas.

O vamos tranquilos chicos sigan divirtiéndose-les dice chico bestia mientras ve que su amigo cibernético le está haciendo el chocolate

Chico bestia como esta, e jejeje bueno cuando está uno divirtiendo con lo que uno más ama se vuelve tonto - dice robín sonrojado y rascándose la nuca,

Si en eso tienes razón robín- le responde chico bestia mientras toma la tasa de chocolate y decide irse

Amigo porque dijiste eso se te olvida que raven se fue sin decirle nada -dice cyborg a su amigo que esta abrazando a starfire,

Lo siento no era mi intención-

Robín vio que su novia se fue a cambiar de ropa ya que estaba untada de harina con glaseado, mientras el decido limpiar el desorden que hicieron en la cocina, se podía ver leche regada en el suelo que se mezcla con la harina asiendo el piso resbaladizo, el Mesón está con claras de huevos que se esparcía por todo el Mesón algunas gotas cayeron en el suelo mezclándose con la leche y la harina, Robín con un trapo húmedo empieza a limpiar el desastre pero Voltea a mirar a su amigo cibernético

Cyborg ve que su amigo lo voltea a mirar "como diciendo con la mirada un poco de ayuda no estaría mal"- retirándose suave mente mientras su amigo lo siguió mirando

Me das una mano -dice robín mientras ve que su amigo está apuntó de salir

O claro Me la devuelve después de que termine Rob- dice con una sonrisa mientras desprende una mano robótica y se la tira-no se te olvides en limpiarla

Robín seguía limpiando hasta que escucho algo golpea el piso, sacude la cabeza pensando que era el molde de la torta que se había caído al suelo, robín suelta un gran grito al ver la mano robótica de su amigo se mueve enfrente de el

Cyborg al escuchar el gritó de su amigo se echa a reí históricamente pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de su ojo, mientras veía la pantalla de su portátil donde se ve a un robín peleando con la mano.

La noche empezaba a caer en la bella ciudad de jump city, pequeñas capas de nieve empezaba a cubrir las calles de la ciudad, el frío era insoportable el que saliera sin un buen abrigo su sufrirá del implacable frío, algunos vehículos que se veían tenían Que manejar con mucha precaución, los ciudadanos podían divisar la enorme Torre que está siendo cubierta por una capa de nieve, en la enorme sala están tres titanes cada uno con una taza de chocolate con algunas galletas crujientes cada vez que algunos de los tres mordía la galleta se podía escuchar cuando es sala era casi silenciosa una que otra risa que escapa de starfire o de cyborg de la película de comedia que están viendo.

Chico bestia está en La habitación de raven que solo está siendo iluminada por unas velas que están distribuidas por la habitación se podía ver una estantería llena de libros que están clasificados por orden alfabético, las cortinas están medio abiertas la luz de la luna fácil mente y ilumina partes de la habitación , chico bestia se queda mirando las velas como se consumía poco a poco, en sus ojos verdes se puede ver el reflejo de la vela siendo consumida por la llama, una pocos lagrimas escapan de sus ojos que están rojos de llorar pero un recuerdo llego a su mente y quizás se arrepintió por ello.

Flashback

El restaurante era un poco oscuro, había poca luz en el lugar no era tan iluminado pero tampoco tan oscuro es cálido, las mesas están siendo iluminadas por las velas, se podía ver bien el lugar, las mesas bien distribuidas por el salón bien decorado. El seguía hipnotizado por su belleza su piel pálida brilla por el resplandor de la vela que está en medio de la mesa. Pero se en boba aun mas mientras ve que ella se coloca el cabello violeta detrás de las orejas. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y el sudor pasa por su rostro y pasando saliva mientras metía su mano constate mente en su bolsillo apretaba una pequeña cajita negra para saber que la tenia y no la había dejado en casa como la otra vez.

Estas bien Gar te pasa algo- le pregunta su novia con una ceja levantada y dándole una sonrisa a su novio

No estoy bien Rae es solo que bueno tu estas muy linda y cualquiera se quedaría hipnotizado contigo – le responde mientras veía un sonrojo en las mejillas de su novia, chico bestia ve que el mesero deja el vino y se marcha, raven se inclina hacia él y le desata un poco la corbata ya que lo veía incomodo pero sin antes dale un beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias por lo que le dijo, chico bestia ve que raven se inclina y tiene un buen vistazo de sus pechos sonrojándose como un tomate mientras imágenes morbosas pasan por su mente hasta que sus pensamientos son cortados.

Espero que tuvieras gran vista Gar – dice raven con una sonrisa, mientras ve que chico bestia se pone rojo de la vergüenza. La cena siguió sin ningún percance en barias ocasiones sus conversación fue interrumpida por el mesero o los fans que pedía autógrafos o fotos con la pareja, en la mesa había una que otra risa que escapan de ambos al recordar cosas que le ha pasado a sus amigos durante los años como equipo y familia.

La pareja sale del restaurante, raven se manda las manos a los lados por el frio que está siendo, chico bestia se quita su saco y selo da a raven para que se proteja del frio, ya que lleva un vestido de tirantes negro. Es una gran noche se podía ver algunas parejas caminado por todas partes la felicidad se podía ver en los rostros de cada persona. Está empezando a nevar pequeños copos de nieve cae en sima de ellos, raven convoca un pequeño escudo para ellos dos. Camina en medio del parque, pero raven se quita sus tacones y los lleva en sus manos, pero en pieza a levitar para no tocar el suelo frío. Chico bestia solo sonríe mientras la abrasa y le da besos, el da un suspiro y saca la pequeña caja negra y la prieta en sus manos "que me asenté piensa"

Raven se sienta en una de las bancas del parque y ve que chico bestia se arrodillo en frete de ella mientras, raven solo se queda viendo como Chico bestia abre la pequeña cajita negra, revelando en su interior un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes a su alrededor del anillo. Ella no savia que decir o que hacer, solo han estado saliendo por 6 meses, su mente es un hervidero sus emociones están en shock, algunos árboles fueron envueltos en magia negra, los postes de luz explotaban a su al redor.

Y…Yo te amo raven quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida rae, no s..Se q.. que aria sin ti te amo-dice chico bestia mientras seguía arrodillado y esperando a que raven acepté su propuesta

Raven sólo seguía en estado de shock no sabía qué hacer. Ella sacudió la cabeza, aceptar la propuesta sí o no se pregunto ella mental mente. Si a ella le gusta la forma en que el la trata era dulce con ella no mantuvo rencor contra ella, ella había pedido disculpa por todas las beses que lo trato mal

Dentro de su cabeza sus emociones seguían corriendo y gritando por todo nevermore pues todas querían tomar el control en ese momento hasta que rage. Sacude su cabeza y grita "silencio se pueden tranquilizar todas" todas se detiene por el fuerte grito- sólo di que si

Tú quieres que aceptemos la propuesta rage - preguntan algunas emociones a la misma vez

Di de una vez antes que me arrepienta y tome el control y no les gustara cuando lo haga - dice rage apretando sus manos en puños pero decide desvanecerse e irse a su reino

Raven parpadea y sacude su cabeza

Chico bestia seguía esperando una respuesta ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Raven canta su mantra en voz baja para calmar sus emociones, ella podía sentir que su cuerpo está a punto de sufrir una transformación podía a sentir que su cabello crece, sus dientes en pieza a crecer puntiagudo, su uñas crecen al igual que partes de su cuerpo como los senos y piernas más largas, raven ve que chico bestia en empieza a retirar el anillo para guardarlo, ella se lo quita de sus manos rápidamente, le da una sonrisa a su novio y un beso en los labios. Chico bestia vio algo inusual en raven, el color violeta de su pelo en peso a ponerse blanco como la nieve, el color de la piel pálida que tenía en peso a cambiar en rojo, sus ojos violetas en peso a cambiar en amarillo.

Chico bestia seguía viendo a su novia como en pesaba a cambiar pero es sorprendí por un beso rápido antes que la vea desaparecer en un portal, pero pudo ver una pequeña imagen lugar era un desierto con las nubes Rojas árboles seco y un rio de lava pero no pudo ver más allá, un olor azufre salió del lugar. Antes que ve que el portal se cierre escuchó la palabra la palabra que esperaba era un SI

Chico bestia se levantó más temprano de lo usual se paseaba por los pasillos de un lado a otro, será que voy y le preguntó o e ella vendrá a decirme pensaba él mientras se mordía el labio, pues ya que no había escuchado bien su respuesta quería preguntarle de nuevo y estar seguro.

Qué te pasa chico bestia estás viendo quieres ir al baño -pregunta cyborg que está con una toalla en su hombro

Que no viejo no es nada de eso -le responde chico bestia

Chico bestia deja a su amigo y se va a la sala para comer algo y después se pone a jugar vídeo juegos, el pasa un buen rato jugando pero mira la ora en su comunicador 10:23 "ella nuca se levanta tarde piensa el" él decide irla a buscar a la habitación, al llegar golpea la puerta suave mente varias beses pero no hay respuesta él decide entrar por debajo de la puerta como una hormiga, al volver a su forma humana en peso a buscar por la habitación , pero no la vio solo vio un papel en la cama, el se acerca y lo recoge y lo lee

Chico bestia solo pudo describir esa pequeña frase intento de identificar el retro del texto pero no se podía ver más.

Te amo Gar . Chico bestia le dio vuelta al papel para ver si tenía algo más escrito pero no había nada más escrito, solo pudo describir esa pequeña frase intento de identificar el resto del texto pero no se podía ver nada, el papel está arrugado y quemado en algunos extremos, el decide volver a leerlo pero el papel se volvió cenizas en sus manos

Fin de Flashback

Chico bestia vio como la última vela fue consumida por la llama, el al ver que la vela se apaga se levanta y camina hasta la ventana vio la ciudad está siendo cubierta por una capa blanca de nieve, el cielo está plagado de cientos de estrellas brillantes pero la que mas destacó fue la luna, dando un suspiro de cansancio cierra las cortinas para tapar la poca luz que la luna ofrece a aquellos lugares oscuros y que no tenían luz artificial, noches como estas con una gran luna y un cielo estrellado le recordaba las veces cuando él y raven salían en medio de la noche para ver la hermosa luna.

Con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar se va a la cama para poder soñar con ella con aquella mujer que el tanto ama "yo te esperaré mi rae" dice en susurro antes de quedar dormido, y empezar a soñar con su amada y esperando a que un día ella llegaría.

Fin…


End file.
